Percy Jackson and Skylar Jones the children of Chaos
by Poseidonsdaughter3rainbows
Summary: percy is betrayed by every one but a few. he finds out he is a child of chaos with a sister he starts a new life as a commander of chaos's army. until he has to return to earth
1. who's Omega?

Percy's POV

I can't believe it I was walking towards camp half-Blood when a girl appeared. I mean she was not really there she was more like a hologram but when she saw me she said to me "soon you shall be betrayed by most people you love and will fell like no on in the world is there for you only then shall you be summoned to Olympus and when your are there just call my name Delta and I shall be there for you brother Omega." I started as she started to dissolve I wanted to ask what she was talking about, what did she mean betrayed by the people I loved and did she say i was her brother Omega? All these questions came to mind but i carried on walking. As I started up half-blood hill I see a kid being attacked by a fury Piper quickly ran and dissolved the fury but at this the kid just shoves Piper over and takes her dagger sprinkles him self in the monster dust and as the rest of the campers come to see what had happened the kid ,who said his name was Josh, claimed that he had killed the fury. Everyone look at him like he was a hero when piper got up she tried to tell them what really happened they would not believe her when I reached the top of the hill I said "Piper is telling the truth."

_ 5 weeks later _

That kid Josh turned out to be a son of Ares everyone looked up to him but me, Piper and Leo. I was going to the beach after comforting piper after her boyfriend Jason broke up with her because she did not like Josh as I reached the beach and my heart shatters in to a million pieces and the words of the one called Delta come to mind "soon you shall be betrayed by most people you love " she was right because there on the beach making-out we're my girlfriend Annabeth and Josh that was when I was summoned to Olympus.

Disclaimer I do not own percy Jackson Rick Riordan does


	2. Delta

Delta POV

It had been 5 weeks since i had warned Omega what would happen and now he is on Olympus.

Percy POV

When the flash died down i was in the throne room. I saw the gods sitting on their thrones when they see me Zeus speakes "percy Jackson you are to strong we are mow going to take a vote all who vote to kill Percy all the gods except Hermes, Hestia, Hephaestus, Hades, Artemis and Apollo. Percy felt even more betrayed his own dad voted for him to die Poseidon said that he was disowning percy for he was not a good son. Then Zeus said "it's time for you to die" he aimed his master bolt at Percy and all Percy's mind screamed was Delta as he put his armed to shield him self but the bolt never struck then he heard the gods gasp when he looked up he saw a girl holding Zeus master bolt "Delta" I say in a daze "took you long enough to call me brother Omega." She looks around the throne room her eyes softens just before she looked at Hephaestus.

Delta POV

As I looked around the throne room at the gods I spot a demigod standing by Hephaestus he was cute in an impish type way but as quick as the emotion took over my face it quickly I turned to my brother Omega " are you ready to leave Omega?"

Percy POV

When I looked at Hephaestus I saw Leo standing there and I realised what delta's face softened she had a crush on Leo the only over person who was there for me besides piper.I nodded to Delta sending a silent message to Leo goodbye.

Disclaimer

Delta:say it!

Me:yes miss Delta this is a disclaimer percy Jackson is owen by Rick Riordan


	3. Where's Percy?

Piper POV

I was sitting in shock as i saw Annabeth and Josh making out on the beach I knew that if Percy saw this it would break his heart. I was about to go interrupt them when the gods appeared and everyone gathered around "has something happened?" Asked Chiron. "Yes! Something large has happened!" Thundered Zeus."whatever happened I know I can fix it since I am the best hero ever!" Boasted Josh "not even you can fix this Josh." Spoke Lord Poseidon "huh!? It has something to do with Percy, does it not?" I asked "young Piper how did you know?" Questioned Athena "it was a guess mi'lady." "Yes it has something to do with Percy. We where having a talk with him on Olympus when a girl stepped out of a black portal and took Percy with her!" Everyone gasped in shock "what is going to happen to him?" I asked needing to know he was ok but the answer was not what I wanted "it is most likely that they'll kill him and use his blood for something terrible!" Replied Zeus I could not believe it I turned and walked back to my cabin when Leo caught up to me calling my name.

Leo POV

As I looked for piper I saw here heading back to her cabin I ran after her calling her name when she turned around she had tears in her eye and I knew I just had to tell her "Piper, Percy was not taken by that that girl!" I told her " what actually happened then Leo?" I told her all that happened from the gods voting to kill him to him leaving with the girl. "Why would he go of with that girl?" Piper asked confused "I don't know." I told her "but he did call her Delta and she called him Omega." We were both so confused.

The day after the night I told Piper what really happened I woke up with a note stuck to my head it said:

**_Dear Leo and Piper_**

**_I am writing this on behalf of Percy he wanted you to know he is safe and that if you would like to come see him would you so kindly go to his mother apartment by 1200 hours today._**

**_From Delta_**

I ran to Piper's cabin in a rush to tell her. When I reached her cabin she was up and organizing her siblings when she opened the door to me she asked me "why are you smiling we just lost percy?" I showed her the note she was excited and we both agreed that we where going to go to percy's mothers apartment to tell her what had happened or at least that what we were going to tell Chiron.

Disclaimer: percy Jackson belongs to uncle Ricky


End file.
